Angel On My Mind Alternate Ending
by tazlvr2001
Summary: A look at what might have happened if Kris had not regained her memory as soon as she did.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Charlie's Angels Series.**

**A/N: **

**This is a story that speculates what would have happened if Kris hadn't started having memories of her time as an Angel return as soon as they did. It might seem a little drawn out but I wanted to add some descriptions of some of the episodes. It takes place** **during the Season Three episode "Angel On My Mind"**. **In this episode, Kris witnesses a man named Ted Burton beat the owner of a restaurant that she was dining at with Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley. When she was trying to stop the man he backed into her causing Kris to hit her head and have temporary amnesia. Kris woke up the next morning on the beach. She spent the next few hours walking along the beach trying to figure out who she is. At different times she would have brief memory flashes about her life as a child or during her days at college when she would play volleyball with her friends on the beach. Kris reached the end of the beach when she noticed a man walking at the top of a hill. Burton approached her and as he got closer, Kris saw him pull a gun out and ducked behind a rock narrowly escaping being shot. She spent the next few minutes maneuvering around the rocks to get away from him. **

**Meanwhile, Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley were on their way rushing to Kris' rescue. As they reached the hill, they heard the shot that came from Burton's gun. They rushed down the hill and arrived just in time. Kris was cornered and Burton had a clear shot at her. Bosley fired his gun and hit Burton in the shoulder. Kelly and Sabrina run over to Kris to make sure she is okay.**

Kris ducks behind a rock hiding from the violence taking place near her. "Kris, are you okay?" Kelly asks as she touches Kris' shoulder.

Kris flinches and tries to back away from Kelly as Sabrina joins them. "Kris, what's wrong?" Sabrina asks.

"Who . . . who are you? How do you know my name?" Kris asks as she looks at their faces failing to recognize them. Kelly and Sabrina look at each other and then at Bosley. Kris places her hand on her head and rubs the visible bump that has formed on her head.

"We are your friends and co-workers, Kris. I'm Kelly and this is Sabrina. You don't remember us?" Kelly asked. Kris Just shook her head as she looked at them frightened.

"It's okay we are not going to hurt you. We have called for an ambulance and they are going to take you to the hospital to get that bump on your head checked out, okay?" reassured Sabrina.

"Kris, what is the last thing you remember before today?" asked Kelly.

"I was on the beach playing volleyball with some friends. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the beach and wearing different clothes than I was in yesterday. Some guys tried to steal my purse and I fought them for it. I had a gun in my purse. Why did I have a gun in my purse?" Kris starts to get upset knowing that something is not right with her.

"Shh it's okay. We are going to help you," says Kelly. "Look here comes the ambulance and cops."

Kris looks up at Sabrina and Kelly. "My sister is at the LA Police Academy. Her name is Jill Munroe could you contact her and ask her to meet me at the hospital."

Kelly responds, "Kris, Jill is . . . "

Sabrina places her hand on Kelly's arm interrupting her, "We'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"Kris would it be okay if I came with you to the hospital and kept you company until Sabrina is able to locate your sister?" Kelly asked.

"You said that we are friends?" Kris asked.

"Yes we have known each other for a few years now," responded Kelly.

"I don't remember you but somehow I believe you. I would like it if you kept me company." Kelly smiled at her response.

Kelly and Sabrina step back as the paramedics reach Kris and start to treat her injuries. Bosley walks over to them. "How is she doing?"

"Bos, she doesn't remember us," said Kelly with a worried look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bosley asked.

"I think she has amnesia," Sabrina answered. "She doesn't remember anything that has happened in the last few years. She thinks Jill is in the police academy," Sabrina explained further.

"The police academy?" Bosley repeated. "You mean she's lost the last five years?"

"It looks that way, Bos. We have told her that we are her friends but we didn't tell her anything that would upset her," said Kelly.

"I am going to call Charlie and let him know about Kris' condition and ask him to give Jill a call. Kris is very scared and Jill is probably the only person who would be able to see her through this," Sabrina explained.

"Kris has agreed to let me go in the ambulance with her," said Kelly.

"Okay I am going to finish with the cops here and then Sabrina and I will meet you at the hospital. You better go it looks like they are ready to take her in."

"Alright, I'll see you there." Kelly goes and follows the paramedics as they wheel the stretcher carrying Kris to the ambulance.

In the ambulance the paramedic is filling out some paperwork as his partner drives to the hospital. Kelly looks over at him. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"I believe so. The doctors will be able to tell you more once they get to examine her. Ms. Munroe, do you remember how you got that bump on your head?" asked the paramedic.

Kris shakes her head. "No. I don't even remember getting here," answered Kris. She looks at Kelly with tears in her eyes, "Why can't I remember?"

"The doctors will check you out and I'm sure they will know how to help you," Kelly answered.

"Kelly, you said we are friends how did we meet?" asked Kris.

"We all work together," answered Kelly. Seeing Kris getting confused she continued, "Kris, just rest till we get to the hospital and have you checked out. Once the doctors see you we can talk some more, okay?" Kris nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Sabrina got off the phone with Charlie and joined Bosley as he was talking to the cops.

"So, Mr. Bosley this is the man that is responsible for the murder of the restaurant."

"That's correct officer and we have reason to believe that Ms. Munroe witnessed the murder and that is why Mr. Burton was after her," replied Bosley.

"Okay, I think that is enough for now. We are going to go to the hospital to get Ms. Munroe's statement now."

"I don't think that would do you any good, Officer," said Sabrina. "It looks like Kris has amnesia. She thinks it's 1973. If you go in there asking questions you will only upset her and not get anything from it that will help your case."

"I see, will you call the station and inform them once Ms. Munroe's condition improves?" asked the officer.

Sabrina and Bosley promised that they would make the phone call and then they headed back towards Bosley's car and rushed to the hospital. They ran into the waiting room and saw Kelly sitting in one of the chairs. "Charlie said that Jill is in Montreal. He is calling her as we speak," said Sabrina. "Has the doctor been out yet?"

"No. I am really worried. Kris is getting more confused and scared as each minute passes."

"Kelly, don't worry. The doctor's will know how to help her out and everything will be okay," said Bosley trying to convince Kelly, Sabrina and even himself that everything was going to be fine.

The doors to the waiting room opened and the doctor walked out to them. Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley stood as he approached them. "Doctor how is Kris?" asked Kelly.

"Ms. Munroe has suffered a concussion which is causing her amnesia. She also has some bruises on her body, but there are no internal injuries. We are going to keep her over night just for observation. Nurse Johnson will take you up to her room. Your friend is scared and is going to need your help as she starts to remember the last five years of her life."

"How long will the amnesia last?" Sabrina asked.

"Every case of amnesia is different. It will be up to Kris' mind as to when she will remember everything. Don't try and force her to remember. Answer her questions, but don't lead her memories. Now if you would all follow Nurse Johnson I am sure you are anxious to go and see her yourself."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Bosley as he shook the doctor's hand.

They entered Kris' room and saw her sitting up and looking out the window. She had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kris?" said Kelly softly not wanting to scare her. "How are you feeling?"

Kris looked up at them, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looks at all three of them still trying to remember who they are. Focusing on Sabrina she asks, "Did you get in touch with my sister?"

"She's on the way," Sabrina replied.

"The doctor told me that it is actually 1978. I guess she is out of the academy and is a cop by now. You said we are coworkers. I was going to be a teacher," said Kris.

"Well you are not a teacher, Kris. You work for Charles Townsend. We are all private detectives," Bosley informed her.

"Private detectives? But how . . ."

"Don't worry about that now" said Sabrina.

A few hours later, Bosley and Sabrina went to the airport to pick Jill up from the airport, while Kelly stayed behind to keep Kris company. Kris has stopped asking questions about her life and has given into the effects of the pain medication that the doctor prescribed for her. Jill, Bosley and Sabrina arrive at the hospital and are speaking with the doctor outside Kris' room about her condition. Kelly hears them talking and after checking to make sure Kris is still sleeping she joins them. As Kelly and Jill exchange hugs the doctor continues his explanation, "Ms. Munroe, your sister does not remember anything that has happened in the last five years. Up until a few hours ago, she believed it was 1973. She has been asking for you so you better get in there. As long as she doesn't have any problems through the night she will be able to go home tomorrow. As for her memory it should return on its own. There is no definite time frame for that."

"Thank you doctor," said Jill as she turned to go into her sister's hospital room with her friends behind her. Kris looked so peaceful sleeping there. Jill could only wonder what was going through her sister's mind. Kris opened her eyes and saw her sister standing there. She leaped up and gave her sister a tight hug. "Oh Jill, I'm so scared."

"Shhh. I know. Everything is going to be okay Kris. If you wanted me home all you had to do was call."

"I figured I would just lose my mind instead," Kris replied.

"Well, it's good to see you still have your sense of humor," laughed Kelly. Kris smiled at her, while everyone else laughed.

"Jill, they say that I'm a private detective, but I was going to school to be a teacher," said Kris puzzled.

Jill looks at her friends and then starts to explain it to Kris. "You were going to school to be a teacher. At some point you decided that you wanted to become a cop. So you used the money that I was sending you for school to help with your entrance to the police academy."

"Police academy?"

Jill continued. "About a year or two after I got out of the Academy I received a job offer from a man named Charlie Townsend. He wanted to put together a private detective agency. Kelly, Sabrina and I all went to the academy together and Charlie hired us to work for him."

"So we all work together than," said Kris smiling at her sister.

"Not exactly," replied Kelly.

"Kris, do you remember how I loved race cars?" Jill asked.

"Sure, before you went into the academy you always talked about being the first woman driver to win Le Mans," answered Kris.

"Well, I am no longer working for Charlie, although I have come back a few times to help out on some cases. I am a racecar driver now, and you took my place at the agency."

"Wow," said Kris not believing what she was hearing, "you're a racecar driver and I'm a private detective." Sabrina and Kelly look at each other.

"Kris, I know that it's a lot to take in right now, but I promise you that we'll get though this," said Jill as she noticed the doctor walking into the room.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Munroe?" asked the doctor.

"A little confused. Doctor, when do you think I will get my memory back?"

"That's hard to really say. The mind is very tricky in these cases. Each person is different and there is no definite answer as to when your memory will return. Now I'm afraid I am going to have to ask everyone to leave. Ms. Munroe needs her rest."

"Please, Doctor, can my sister stay with me?" Kris pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it is best for you. I have asked the nurse to come in and give you a sedative. I want you to try to have a good night's sleep and I feel that if your sister stayed here with you, you would try to force yourself to remember and your body needs some rest."

Jill saw that Kris was about to protest, "Kris, I am tired anyway and the Doctor is right. I'll be back tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, I know I'm not going to win this argument."

"You got it," replied Jill. "You get some rest." Jill gave her sister a hug and walked out of the room. Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley exchanged a good night with Kris and followed Jill outside as the nurse entered with the sedative for Kris.

"You just relax now, Ms. Munroe and get the rest that your body needs," advised the nurse as she turned to leave the room. Kris closed her eyes as she let her body succumb to the effects of the sedative.

Outside in the hallway, Bosley and the other Angels spoke with the doctor. "What can I expect when she comes home tomorrow," Jill asks.

"She will have confusion for the next couple of days each time she enters a new place or meets someone that to her she has never met before. Just be there for her. Answer her questions but try to not lead her in remembering. Don't test her memory and don't talk to her as if she should remember things that she might have forgotten. Amnesia is a way for the brain to help a person recover from something that has happened to them. From what I heard, your sister witnessed a man get attacked and somehow wound up with the bruises and head injury. When she starts to remember that incident, she is going to need people to talk to," advised the doctor.

"Well she has us all to stand by her and help her through this," said Sabrina.

"Doctor, should we remove any photographs that might be displayed in the house?" asked Kelly.

"They might actually help her. Don't call her attention to the photos. Let her see them herself and ask the questions that she needs to about them. I'll see you all tomorrow," said the Doctor as he turned to leave.

"Come on Jill, let's get you home," said Bosley. They all left the hospital. On the way home they called Charlie and updated him in on Kris. Charlie decided to not start any new cases until they knew that Kris will be okay. Even though Jill was there to look after Kris, Charlie was more afraid about the state of mind of Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley and whether or not they could focus whole-heartedly on a case. Bosley pulled up outside Kris' beach house. "Jill are you sure you don't want company tonight?" Bosley asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I am a little tired anyway from my traveling," answered Jill.

"Okay. We'll be by tomorrow to take you to the hospital," added Sabrina. Jill nodded and turned to go into the house. After they made sure that Jill made it in safely, Bosley drove off and proceeded to bring Kelly and Sabrina home.

Jill walked around the house. So many things have happened here during the past five years, so much laughter and tears. She worried about how she was going to be able to help her sister get through these hard times. Giving in to her exhaustion, Jill finally laid down and went to sleep.

At the hospital, Kris was experiencing a nightmare. She was standing in some sort of tent and there was a man in a black mask in front of her. He kept throwing knives towards her. Kris couldn't remember ever being so scared. She woke up screaming, and a nurse ran in to check on her. After making sure that everything was okay, the nurse gave Kris another sedative to help her get back to sleep.

The next morning, Bosley showed up at the beach house to pick up Jill. "Hey Bos, where are Kelly and Sabrina?"

"Kelly had to go to the police station and give her statement. Sabrina took her over there and then they are going to meet us here when they are finished. We should get going I am sure Kris is dying to get out of that hospital," said Bosley. Jill got into Bosley's car and they headed to the hospital.

As they got off the elevator the doctor stopped them at the nurse's desk. "Ms. Munroe, I'd like to talk to you before you go inside."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jill.

"Your sister awoke during the night after she had what she calls a nightmare. I think that it might have been a memory flash. This is a good sign that her memories will start to come back soon."

Jill looks at Bosley and smiles. "That's great news, Doctor. Why do you have a concerned look on your face?"

"Being a private detective, I'm sure that Kris has put herself into some dangerous and scary situations. These could cause Kris to wake up in the middle of the night or she might even experience some changes in behavior. Encourage her to talk about everything and validate it for her as to whether it really happened or it was just a dream.

Kris was staring out the window and didn't notice Jill and Bosley walking into her hospital room. "Hey, Kris," said Jill. Kris looked up at her sister and smiled. Finally something from her past she could remember, her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Bosley asked.

"I'm okay. You're Bosley, right," said Kris. Bosley just nodded trying not to show the disappointment on his face that Kris did not recognize him.

"The doctor told us you had a dream last night. Want to talk about it?" Jill asked.

"It was more like a nightmare," said Kris. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is a man in a black mask throwing knives at me."

"Kris, you said he was wearing a black mask? Were you standing in a tent?" asked Bosley. Kris nodded and Bosley smiled at her. "That wasn't a nightmare it was a memory."

"You mean that actually happened?" Kris asked in amazement.

"It was actually one of your first cases that you worked on with us." Bosley went on to explain to Kris what happened during the case.

"I thought private detectives just do a lot of investigating. You know stakeouts and background checks," said Kris.

Jill giggled, "Well Charlie's viewpoint was that some of the cases are best solved with the feminine touch. It's mostly an undercover job."

The nurse came into the room. "Ms. Munroe, I am sure you will be happy to know that I have your release papers here. As soon as you sign them, you are free to leave the hospital."

"Thank you," replied Kris as she took the papers from the nurse.

"I brought you some clothes," said Jill as she handed the bag to her sister. Kris took them and made her way to the bathroom and changed.

"That's a good sign. She's starting to remember," said Bosley.

"Yes but I'm worried about how she will react to the other dangerous situations she has been in," Jill responded.

"Jill, don't worry we will all be there to help get her through this."

Kris walked out of the bathroom, relieved to be out of her hospital gown, and in clothes she could recognize. Kris had bought the shirt about ten years ago when she and Jill were on vacation in Florida. "I found that in the back of your closet," said Jill.

"It's perfect. That was a fun trip we took. Why can I remember that and nothing that has happened in the past few years," Kris complained.

"You will remember. It's just going to take some time. Now, are you ready to get out of here?" The nurse came in with the wheel chair.

"Oh, thank you but I would rather walk out of here," said Kris.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy," insisted the nurse as Kris gave in and sat in the wheel chair. Jill and Bosley followed them to the elevator and out to the front of the hospital. Once they were outside Kris insisted that she walk the rest of the way and the nurse finally gave in to her.

On the way home Kris started to ask some questions. "Jill, where do I live now? I mean obviously I am not living in San Francisco anymore since I now work in LA."

"You actually live at the beach house."

"With you?"

"No. I mostly live in Europe now because of my racing career, but I come back each winter during the off season and a few times during the season when I am racing here in LA or have some time off."

"Oh," Kris replied. Kris looked at out the window. She recognized some of the places that they were passing. But she couldn't help to think how amazing it is that places change in five years. New stores and homes have been built. Bosley pulled up to the beach house. Sabrina's car was parked outside.

"Kris, I forgot to tell you that Kelly and Sabrina are going to be here. I hope that's okay?" said Jill

"There my co-workers also, right?" Kris asked. Jill smiled and nodded at her sister. "I like them. They are nice. It's okay."

"Good. Now, let's get you inside," Jill said as she exchanged a look of relief with Bosley.

They walk inside the house. Kelly and Sabrina are sitting in the living room. They stand up as the group enters. "Hi, Kris, how are you feeling?" asked Kelly.

"I'm okay. Still a little bit confused, but I guess that is to be expected," Kris replied.

"I'm glad to see that you are well enough to be sent home," Sabrina remarked.

"I've always said my sister is hard headed," Jill joked. Kris playfully smacked Jill as the others laughed. Kris walked over to the mantle and looked at the picture frames that sat there. There was one of her and Jill when they were kids. There was also another picture of the two of them with their parents. There were four more picture frames. The first was of Kris and Jill on the day that Jill graduated the police academy. The second one was of Jill, Sabrina and Kelly. The third picture showed Kris, Sabrina and Kelly, and the fourth picture had Kris, Jill, Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley. Jill looked over and saw a tear coming down Kris' cheek. She walked to Kris and put her arms around Kris' shoulder. "You okay?"

"Five years. How could I forget five years?" said Kris as she ran into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Jill turned to her friends. "What do I do?"

"Go after her," said Sabrina. "You are the only person here that she is comfortable around to open up to."

"I don't know what to say to her," cried Jill.

"Yes you do," said Kelly. "She is your sister. You know her better than all of us. Just go in there and i am sure you will figure out what to say when you are with her."

Jill walked into Kris' room knocking on the door as she entered. She found Kris laying on the bed with tears flowing down her face. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I know this is difficult for you and none of us are going to try and push you to remember. We are here for you and when you are ready we will talk about what has happened. Why don't you just stay in here and rest a little okay? When you are ready, come outside and join us." Kris nodded as Jill bent down, gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Jill noticed that the others had gone outside to sit on the deck. She made her way out there to join them.

"Charlie, I've never seen Kris so upset before," said Sabrina. They had hooked up a speaker box to the phone outside so that they could all speak with Charlie. "Here comes Jill."

"Jill, I hear Kris is not doing so well," said Charlie.

"I'm afraid not, Charlie. Five years ago Kris was very shy and unsure of herself. Of course when she was around others she was very popular and outgoing. But behind closed doors was a different story. It wasn't until she was in the police academy that she grew into the strong person that you all know. It never occurred to me that she would revert to that behavior," Jill explained.

"Jill, the Kris we all know is strong. She will come through this. You have to believe that," Kelly said trying to reassure her friend.

"Kelly is right," agreed Charlie. "We will all be here to help her and you. You can call me at any time. You know that right?"

"Thank you, Charlie," said Jill gratefully.

"Well, I have to go now, Angels. Keep me updated."

"Will do, Charlie," said Bosley and he switched the speaker off.

"I can't thank you guys enough for being here," Jill said as she looked at all of them.

"Hey we're family," said Sabrina.

The four of them continued talking and chatting about past cases. Kris had fallen asleep and started to dream again. She dreamt about a stage musical called "Sweet Misery" that she had been in while she was in junior college. However, this was different she was on some sort of sound stage it was definitely not in a theatre, and the leading man who she was playing opposite was Frank Jason. They sang the duet "If Only We've Been Together". When the song was completed Kris woke up. For the first time since she had been injured, Kris was able to sleep for a little while without a bad dream. Kris decided to join her sister. She wondered if her coworkers were still at the house. Kris walked out onto the patio. She stopped in her tracks and looked out to the ocean.

Another memory resurfaced. Kris had walked outside and saw someone standing by the water. As she approached this woman she realized that it was her sister, Jill. The two had a joyful reunion. Kris started to smile as she had this memory. Jill looked up from her seat and saw her sister staring at the ocean smiling. "Did you sleep okay?" Kris didn't answer so Jill stood up and went to Kris. Jill touched her sister's should, "Kris?"

Kris snapped out of the daydream she was having and looked at Jill, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Jill asked again. "You seem to be a million miles away."

"I'm fine I think I might have remembered some more things," Kris said smiling "but I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Kelly asked.

Kris nodded and sat at the table with them as Bosley poured her a glass of lemonade. "I take it you enjoyed your little nap, then?" asked Bosley

"It's the first time I was able to close my eyes and not have a nightmare. Jill, you remember when I was in Junior College and I got that job in Summer Stock for the play "Sweet Misery"?"

"Sweet Misery! That's . . " Kelly started but was interrupted by Jill.

"Yes, Kris. I remember you were great for the part you played," Jill answered.

"I just dreamt about being in it, although there was something different about it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, I was playing the same role, but I looked a little older. It was as if I was playing the role today. And, the leading man that I was playing against was Frank Jason, and we were on something that looked like a movie studio. Not a theatre stage."

Sabrina got up and walked inside the house. She immediately went over to Kris's album collection and pulled out the studio recording to the "Sweet Misery" movie. She made her way back outside as Kris was still explaining her dream.

"So what do you guys think? Was that a memory or just a weird dream?" Kris asked.

"Here, take a look at this, Kris," said Sabrina as she handed the album to Kris. "It was no dream."

Kris looked over the album and read the title. "The Soundtrack to the Original Motion Picture 'Sweet Misery'. Starring Frank and Ellen Jason and introducing Kris Munroe." Kris looked up at everyone, "This actually happened!"

"It almost didn't," said Kelly.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"We were there because there were some problems in the studio that we were investigating. Frank Jason was refusing to be in the movie. When you told him that you did Sweet Misery in Summer Stock he agreed to do the movie only if you were in it," Kelly continued.

"You're kidding!" said Kris unable to believe what she had just been told.

"No. It actually happened that way," said Bosley backing up Kelly.

"Wow," said Kris. She looks up at Jill who is looking at her smiling.

"Kris when you came outside you looked like you were off in another world," said Jill.

"I think I remembered something else," Kris answered.

"Tell us. Maybe we can help you," said Sabrina.

"I had walked outside onto this porch and when I looked out to the ocean there was someone standing near the water that looked familiar, although I wasn't sure who it was. As I walked closer I saw that it was you," Kris looked at Jill and continued. "When I called your name you turned around and we must have had some sort of reunion it was like we hadn't seen each other for a while."

Jill smiled and nodded, "I had been in Europe for almost two years. That was the first time I had come back home."

"So it was another memory," said Kris. Jill herself started to remember the events of that visit and it brought tears to her eyes. "What's wrong?" Kris asked. Jill went on to explain about the telegram that had brought her back and the events that led up to the death of her fiancé, Steve. "I'm sorry," said Kris as she turned and gave her sister a hug.

"There is some good news though," said Kelly.

"What is that?" asked Kris.

"Your memory is definitely on its way back. At this rate you will probably remember everything in a few days."

Kris smiled and looked at Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley. "I don't understand how I could have forgotten you all. It seems that we are one big family."

"That we are," agreed Bosley. "It's getting late we should be going and let you get some sleep." Bosley, Kelly and Sabrina all stood up and said their goodbyes.

"Kris, would it be okay if we came by tomorrow?" asked Kelly.

"I would like that," said Kris.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," said Sabrina.

"Why don't you come by around 9 and we'll all have breakfast," Jill suggested. They all agreed and turned to leave.

Jill and Kris waved as they watched their friends leave. Kris looked at her sister, "I think I am going to get ready for bed. Are you coming inside?"

"I'll be there in a minute," answered Jill. "I think I am going to stay outside a little longer."

"I'm sorry to bring up the memory of Steve. Do you want me to stay out here with you?"

"I'll be okay. I just haven't thought about him in a while."

"You really loved him."

Jill shakes her head, "He was the one." Kris gave her sister a hug. "You go inside Kris and get your rest." Jill watched as her sister walked inside. When she was sure that Kris was out of earshot, Jill broke down and started to cry. She wasn't sure of the exact reason she was crying. Was she upset because of the memories of Steve? Or was she just happy that her sister seemed to be getting better and remembering some things. Jill figured it was probably a little of both. Finally after about 30 minutes, Jill went inside and went to sleep.

The memories continued to reveal themselves to Kris. She was treated to a slide show, filled with the moments she spent with her friends - hula dancing in Hawaii, dressing up as a clown on ice skates, singing in Sweet Misery, performing magic tricks, and playing tennis. There were memories of the different outfits she got to wear – expensive clothes, western clothes, bathing suits, a rag doll costume, a keystone cop, a stewardess outfit, and various other outfits that she wore.

Jill looked at the clock. It was 8:45am and the others will be arriving at nine for breakfast. Jill got up from the kitchen table and looked in on her sister. Kris was still sleeping and smiling. Jill figured she was having a nice dream maybe even another good memory was showing itself. She decided not to wake her sister up and let her sleep. Jill took her coffee cup and went out onto the porch to wait for her friends.

After about ten minutes, Sabrina pulled up. Jill could see that Kelly and Bosley were in the car with her. She waved to them as they got out of the car.

"Good Morning," said Bosley.

"Morning," Jill replied. "Kris is still sleeping. I went to go wake her and she was lying there smiling and looking so peaceful. I figured she was having another memory flash or just a good dream so I didn't want to wake her. I've got coffee made. We can have it out here."

"I'll help you bring it out," Kelly replied as Sabrina and Bosley sat down. Once they were inside, Kelly asked Jill, "Did Kris get through the night okay?"

"Yes, she didn't wake up once, at least not because of a disturbing dream or memory. I really believe that she is on her way back to her old self." Jill took the coffee mugs out of the closet, as Kelly grabbed the milk, sugar and some spoons.

"Jill, I hate to be a downer, but you are aware that sooner or later Kris is going to have another nightmare. She has been in some dangerous situations just like the circus." Kelly placed the milk and sugar onto a tray that Jill was already setting up.

"I know," Jill sighed. "I'm just hoping that she isn't badly affected by it." Let's go outside and join Sabrina and Bosley. Kelly and Jill went outside with the coffee. They all sat around the table and talked.

Inside the house, Kris' dreams were continuing. She was starting to fill in all of the missing pieces. She got to the memory of what happened a few days ago outside of the restaurant. She remembered being hit by the car. Then her pleasant dream turned into another nightmare. One by one the scary and images from the past years crept back into her memory. She saw herself and her coworkers in each of the dangerous situations that they have been put in. Kris began to sweat as she continued to remember – almost dying in a plane crash, the first time she shot someone, watching Sabrina being held hostage with a belt of explosives, and the numerous times when she was taken hostage by the criminals they were after. The final memory Kris experienced was standing beside her sister and watching Jill's fiancé blow up. She remembered experiencing the pain of watching her sister go through this tough time. Kris woke up crying "JILL!"

Jill heard Kris' scream and ran inside followed by her friends. She found Kris sitting up in her bed crying. Jill sat down next to Kris on the bed. She wiped the tears away from Kris's face. "It's okay, Kris. I'm here."

Kris nodded her head, "I remember." She looked up at everyone. "I remember the academy, the phone call from Charlie offering me the job, meeting all of you. I remember it all." She looks at Jill, "I remember!" Kris and Jill hugged as they all cheered Kris' memory returning.

The phone rang. Jill picked it up. "Hello?"

"Good Morning, Angel, sounds like there is a party going on over there."

Jill giggles, "Good Morning, Charlie. Yes we are celebrating. Hold on someone wants to talk with you." Jill gave the phone to Kris.

"Hi, Charlie," said Kris happily.

"Kris, you sound like you are doing well."

"I am now Charlie. I remember everything."

"That is very good to hear, Angel." Kris spoke a little more with Charlie and when she was finished, Kris passed the phone to Jill so that she could hang it up.

"You had us scared there for a minute," said Sabrina.

"That was the most frightening experience I've had in my life," said Kris. "I don't get how I could just forget you all."

"The mind is a funny thing," said Bosley. "You never know how it will truly be affected."

"That's all in the past now," said Kelly. "The important thing is that you do remember everything now."

"I love you guys," said Kris as they all sandwiched Kris into a big groups hug.


End file.
